


Painted in Green

by SangriaKisses



Series: Invidia [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Sai, SaiIno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: His books gave him little information about what he was supposed to do in these situations.  The advice given in them was very lacking.  All Sai knew was that jealousy was an ugly emotion.
Relationships: Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Invidia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Painted in Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my last installment for my "Invidia" series featuring Sai/Ino. I hope that you enjoy it!

Sai smiled hearing Ino’s bell-like laugh. He’d requested a few weeks ago to paint in the flower shop and she’d been more than willing to accommodate him. As repayment and a way to spend more time with her, he offered to help her with the store. Ino was as kind and beautiful as he’d always known. Spending time with her amongst the symphony of flowers filled him with a level of peace and joy that he hadn't experienced in so long. Just being with her felt like a soothing balm over his battered soul. She helped him work through the darkness that felt ever-present in his heart. She taught him to smile genuinely, to laugh and to enjoy life without fear. 

He made his way towards the front where she was helping a familiar customer. Ryu... something, had been frequenting the Yamanaka Flower Shop almost daily and each time spent most of his visits chatting up the blonde. It was obvious that he had some feelings towards the shop owner and all Sai could do was try to grin and bear it. 

“Ryu.”

“Sai.” He regarded him before returning to his conversation with Ino. Sai gripped onto the watering can in his hands tightly. This emotion was bothersome and he felt his heart tightening in his chest every time she smiled and laughed at the other man’s direction. Jealousy was such an ugly emotion but there was little that he could do about it. His books hadn’t given him any useful information for dealing with these feelings. It mostly said that he should confront the man in some sort of show of masculinity until one of them backed down. Another recommendation was that he create a situation where she became jealous, but the idea of putting her through that kind of emotional turmoil felt wrong. With little options, all he could do was sit in these feelings and try to ignore the creeping fear that he was losing her, if he ever had her to begin with. 

He tried to busy himself and ignore their conversation by watering the plants and walking back and forth from the back to the storefront. He felt like a caged animal being there. He didn’t want to leave her alone with him but at the same time, he didn’t just want to stand there like an awkward observer. Once Ryu left after buying a massive bouquet that he was apparently giving his mother Sai felt like he could breathe again, her attention once again on him. 

“Sai thanks again for your help! You really don’t have to.” She smiled brightly at him. He knew that he’d do anything to keep that smile on her face. 

“I enjoy it.” He assured her with a soft smile.

“Thank you, I appreciate your company.”

“I enjoy yours as well Ino.”

“Dinner?” It was a usual part of their routine after closing up the shop. 

“I’d love some.”

After closing up they made their way into the village and fell into their companionable conversation over a relaxing meal. Sai couldn’t help but feel happy in her presence. She was so bright and vibrant. She was smart and interesting and so much of him wished that they could cross that line between friends and something more. He wasn’t sure just how to define their relationship. Moments like this felt like they were something more than just friends. But his insecurities and fears always appeared convincing himself that he didn’t deserve her. Ino could have anyone that she wished. Why would she pick him? He’d never want to darken her light and so he was content to live in this limbo. At the very least he could stand by as an enchanted observer as she glowed and shined for the world. He would happily hold onto any light that she granted him and never ask for anything more.

“Thanks for dinner Sai.” He walked her home and they stood at her doorway before parting. It would be terribly romantic if he wasn’t so insecure and unsure about this gorgeous creature in front of him. 

“Of course.”

“I won’t be at the shop tomorrow, I can ask someone to come in to cover if you’d like. Kakashi has some work for me but I’ll see you after?” She asked hopefully. 

“That’s fine. I’ll take care of the store.” He liked the idea that he could help her. 

“Thank you, Sai you’re the best!” She told him gratefully wrapping him in a hug. He was always sweet and willing to help her at a moment’s notice. 

He settled his face against her hair the familiar scent of roses wrapping around him. “Anytime Beautiful.” 

  
  


Sai looked up hearing the bell ring announcing a customer. It had been a pretty quiet day at the shop and he missed having her around. Still, he was happy that he could be trusted with watching over it. He knew how much it meant to her and the Yamanaka clan. 

He frowned seeing the familiar customer. 

“Where’s Ino?” Ryu asked with little regard towards the man in front of him. 

“She’s working at the Hokage's office today.” 

Ryu nodded. “Actually, this is a good thing. I'm going to ask Ino to go out with me.” Sai just stood there with a blank expression. He did appreciate the man being upfront with him. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me off? Go on some sort of tirade about how she belongs to you or something?” Ryu asked surprised by Sai’s quiet acceptance. 

Sai shook his head. “Ino belongs to no one. She is her own person, as independent and as free as a field of wildflowers in bloom. I only ever wished to be part of her world.”

“So what? Do you think I’m just going to believe that you’ll bow out quietly if she decides she wants to be with me? It’s pretty damn obvious that you love her.”

“As someone who’s had very little choices in life, I would never do that to her. It will be her decision who she would like to be with. I will not influence it in any way. If she chooses you then I will not stand in your way.” The idea that she could choose Ryu over him broke his heart, but as long as it was her decision at the end of the day he’d support her. 

Ryu stood there surprised his opinion of the quiet man improving. 

“Alright, the choice is hers then.” 

  
  


That night Ino came to the flower shop before it closed. She smiled thinking about Sai and was thankful for him being there. She was happy that their relationship had progressed so far and she saw him as one of her closest friends, possibly something more. 

“Sai! I’m back! Thanks again, where should we go for dinner tonight?” She looked up surprised to see that the dark-haired man wasn’t alone. 

“Oh, hi Ryu.”

“Hello, Ino.” He replied with a smile. Ryu had been frequenting the shop a lot more recently. He was handsome and interesting to talk to. 

Sai came over to where she was standing pulling her attention back. “Things went well today. If it’s alright with you I’ll be going.” She was surprised by how quickly he seemed to want to leave but nodded disappointed. 

“Okay, I'll see you later.” Once shutting the door behind him she turned her attention to the man remaining in the store. 

“Let’s talk for a little Ino.”  
  


Ino found him atop a hill overlooking the village. He’d shared with her that he often went there to paint and when daily life became all too much. He was staring out at the village the lights below them looking like a reflection of the stars in the sky. 

“Sai? Why didn’t you fight for me? Why didn’t you say anything to him?” She couldn’t help but feel hurt and frustrated that he hadn’t tried to intervene to stop Ryu from asking her out. Was she mistaken in assuming that they had shared feelings between them? She wasn’t entirely surprised when Ryu asked her on a date. His constant visits and purchases clued her into that fact. What surprised her though was that Sai had not tried to stop his pursuit of her. She knew that Sai wasn’t very socially or emotionally adept but surely the other man’s attention towards her had to bother him even a little. Wasn’t some male showdown, and arguing over her the way that you showed affection? 

Sai took a deep breath turning to take her hands in his. Her sky blue eyes that he’d grown to love so much looked hurt and confused. “He is fully aware of my feelings towards you. But I would never make you feel that you have some sort of obligation to me. I have little to offer you Ino, you are my Sun and I’m stuck here on Earth. He could give you the world in an instant, all I have are the shattered pieces of my heart. You deserve so much more, you deserve everything. It was your choice to make, to decide who or what would make you happy. I’d never stand in the way or put myself ahead of your joy." 

Ino stood there stunned. By allowing her to make this decision herself, by not “fighting” over her he showed her just how much he cared about her. He respected her ability and intelligence enough to let her decide. He stood to the side almost breaking his own heart just to give her the freedom to make her own choices. 

“Sai, oh Sai.” She gathered him into her arms hoping that she could piece together the broken pieces within him. Ino felt her heartbreak for him. He had been through so much in such a short lifetime, if she could give him even a little bit of happiness and comfort she would. “I want you. I could never choose to be with anyone else. You’re the one that my heart wants. You are kind, talented, and so strong. Please tell me that you love me too?”

Sai pulled her in tightly against his chest in disbelief that she had picked him, that somehow she loved _him_. “Oh Ino, my sweet Light, of course, I do. I love you so much, more than I could ever fully explain or grasp. You saved me far many more times and in ways that I could never truly repay you for.”

She kissed him and it was beyond anything that she could have ever dreamed of. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and she could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

He layered kisses along the crown of her head as she smiled against his chest. “Can you tell me again?” He requested needing to hear those sweet words knowing that he'd never tire of them. 

Her bright blue eyes met his inky ones so full of love, for _him_. “I love you Sai, I love you so much.” He felt his face break into a large smile those words piercing the darkness within him. 

“I love you too Beautiful.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I played around with their characters and personalities a little bit. I know that in the series during the Infinite Tsukuyomi Ino dreamed about Sai and Sasuke fighting over her. I wanted to take the jealousy trope from a different angle. I hope that you enjoyed it either way. I'll have another story for them soon :D Thanks again for stopping by!
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
